Known Universe/Ninth Era
The 3rd Universal economic boom, also known collectively as postwar economic miracle - alongside the previous era - or the New Golden Age of Space Expansion, is the current timeline of all known space, beginning with the end of last Era, with the full restructuring of UAN and the Civilization in 8,603,463.22 PD, lasting until now. Normally the reformations of those two organizations were viewed as end of the era, but also various other point-of-changes were applied, such as the Maelstrom War in Dutch territories. Characterized by the megannums period of economic prosperity, deeply transforming societies and civilizations, vast improvement of sciences and magics, but also heat inter-relations between great empires, widespread confrontations among lesser factions, or with greater forces, and the loom of the last great war, especially with signs that Third Space Aliens make their moves again, during this time, pan-universe community witnesses some of the highest economic growth and techno-magical rises, thus converting more worlds and star systems into post-scarcity - much to the dismay of many traditionalists and hardcore capitalists - , widespread of goods and wealths - now are more fair than before - within the boundaries of great empires and alliances. Further improvements in technologies and magics in all levels lead to much higher standards in living quality, social security or health treatments. Full-scale expeditions, funded by the likes of Confederation or POTATO or allies like Ecumene or UAGA, expanding the civiled borders deep into unknown space. A time of wealthy and lavish lives, space expansion and adventures, however, this era is also marked with increasingly heat relations between great powers of known space. For time aeons, the grand polities of EURAPAC sphere had dominated much of known galaxies, with European-Asian-rooted cultural influences are everywhere, to the point that some had compared them with Roman, Chinese, or American influences on ancient Earth pre-Event time. Such hegemony however is challenged by the rising of AFRICA and AMERICA, as well as the return of dominions from NON-ALIGNED space division. The rapidly recoveries, space expansions and colonizations of grand alliances such as the Sphere, the Ecumene or various lesser EURAPAC multi-polities organizations and empires lead to heat competitions among imperialists and colonialists for influence and power across known space, the impacts of which remain widespread and consequential. Not all star systems receive the widespread wealth and peace; while lavish lives among core to mid-range territories are more common, various outlying space or small worlds are still in poverty, harsh lives of fighting and being ruled by corruptions. Political stage : More information: Inter-universe relations of the Great Powers The overal politics in known space are more or less resembling ancient Earth during Age of Discovery, till pre-World War I. Nations rise and fall, allies form and break, civilizations come and go. By the turn of the new era, still recovering from the terrified events of the last war, vast meta-empires across all space corners consolidate their rules, co-existing in uneasy truces, while lesser factions rise, take advantage of the great empires' weakening states, carve out their domains through wars, intrigue, as well as allying each others. Over time immemorial, superpowers of EURAPAC had dominated the universe, in economy, cultural sphere, technology, magic or military prowess. Until end of 5th era, great empires such as the Alliance and the Danubian in EUROPA, or the Eastasia and the Yamatoran in APAC, collectively owned at least 2/3 the universe, through labyrinths of trade orders, military pacts, to outright conquested and absorbed. ---''But things start to change''--- With the coming of the new era, come new allies and foes. For generations, the power and influences of EURAPAC great empires had gone with little to no challenge. Yet with the last war, things start changing - and they're changing fast - and the Wheel of Fate once again rolls across known space. As the spheres of EURAPAC have crumbled, the influences from last 3 universal corners have risen. From the Southwestward, the AMERICAN has shown, once more, just how ambitious they could be. From the Southeastward, AFRICAN empires and civilizations, after millennia hiding beyond the shadows of their EUROPA allies, began to make their moves as well. The most unexpectable of all, the star polities from NON-ALIGNED in Mid-Southward, also build up their influences, with the expansion of GCSS. Important themes during this era are the growing powers, rapidly expansions of alliances such as GCSS, UAGA, COAN, or grand supranations like the Federation, the Terrainian, the Congonese or the DPTH, as well as, to some extend, the likes of the MSE, the UMS or the NAA. Superpowers from EURAPAC, after various eras enjoying highly influential hegemonic spheres, widespread of prosperity, as well as unchallenged dominations, begin to face off other "inferior" star nations, even from within their universal corners, with many emerging star polities and alliances, such as NAFTA in EUROPA. To prevent any smallest action possible that might trigger a war, various efforts have been applied, with pan-universal organizations such as the Civilization or UFTO acts to maintain the balance of powers. The sovereignty boundaries that were drew after the war, at the Conference of Terrain, are maintained; and even more important, that there's a common sense of acceptance in theme of power's balance, so that no major wars would ever have happened. As such, aside numerous small skirmishes and the rises of space piracy and fringe groups, most of the pan-universe community are peaceful and quiet, at least on the outside. Political backstage in this era, however, is much more complicated. In similar manner to ancient Earth, during 17th - early 20th centuries AT, or during historical Cold War, after megannums under the shadow of great empires, there are several resentful attitudes widespread across countless systems, notably and mostly among outlying territories of many universal regions. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Eras of Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles)